User blog:Dark-DragonSummoner Latios/Chapter 1: Two Souls Merge
I stood by myself, facing the Juggernaut. I knew there was no turning back. Within a flash, I summoned my allies into battle, Knowing it was electrically powered, my main hope was that striking it constantly with the earth's powers would eventually topple it. Conjuring in my Earthly Il & Mina, Drakeborn Lodin, Burning Vargas, Light Lord Mimir, Garroter Shida, and my friend's Polar Angel Tiara to assist me, I was prepared. My dear dragon, and ally, Latios levitated next to me. He had a slightly nervous expression, but shook it off. He looked at me, hoping I knew what I was doing. It may be a tough opponent in front of me, but I wasn't concerned. I told him, "Nervousness won't get you anywhere. Just stay calm, and we'll both pull through." He nodded his head, and I instructed with the best of my abilities. I was a tactician on the battlefield, and knew what actions to do. I couldn't possibly have my friend's Tiara attack. Water wouldn't scratch it, and one zap could prove dangerous. I instructed Tiara to stay on guard until necessary to heal. Though I had Mimir for that, I knew that there are some monsters that strike constantly with attacks that hit everyone. Thus, I had to be careful. As this battle to reach new lands raged on, the battle for the Tower of Mistral, my body felt a terrible feeling within. A stray lightning bolt that came from the Juggernaut hit me when I needed it least. My summoned units managed to defeat the beast just before I blacked out. Because I lost complete control, my units summoned to defeat the Juggernaut vanished the minute I blacked out, unconscious. Latios noticed this immediately, seeing that I suddenly went down. He could not just let me die just like that. Without honor, without knowing what happened to me, and nobody was around. He performed one final act: one that I still don't know if it was good or not. Latios perfomed some sort of ritual. One of multiple souls converge into one entity. I felt my body become one with his. I was Latios, and Latios was me. We were both one of each other. The same dragon. The same one. Water flowed within my body... or if I could even call it that, still. Both of our powers, the water strengths of Latios, and my summoning abilities from my human form, combined. I could no longer feel my human emotions, but mine became one with my dragon's. Our thoughts were together with each other. Together, no, as one, I was with Latios. Latias soon flew in after my return, giving me a hug and kiss. She is my sister, or, more accurately, my twin. My feelings, that of Latios's, only made me return the favor to her. For a short time, we stayed like that. However, I had no place to stay, and I had little knowledge of my own dragon's home. Through telepathy, and slight mind-reading skills, both of us had no real home. I knew what I had to do next... -Latios Author's Note: Feel free to comment and give insights on my first time doing such a thing. Chapter 2 will ocme out within a couple days or so, so I ask that you stay slightly patient if I don't deliver these as fast as I do. Category:Blog posts